10 Ficlets From Music
by Rayleighn
Summary: Bering and Wells(Primarly) & (Some)Cleena 10 Ficlets based on what ever song was playing on my music player at the time. Ranges from smut to fluff to angst, and ranges in time line setting.


**Title: **10 Ficlets from Music**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairings: **Bering and Wells and Cleena  
**Summary: **This is something I saw floating around in the Doccubus fandom, you open your music player of choice, set it on shuffle and let the song that comes on write the fic. You only have the length of the song to finish the bit, so they are kind of like ficlets, and each one will be labeled with the song and who it's by. The only limitation I am giving myself is Warehouse 13 so there may be some Berring and Wells and some Cleena involved.  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.  
**Authors Note:** This is not me giving up on Three Words that Halted the World, more like I am so sunk down from it right now I just have to write other stuff, here is to hoping my play list is nice and doesn't give me a crap ton of angsty songs… oh look at that, the first one is Black is the Colour…

* * *

**Black is the Colour – Celtic Woman**

Myka sat at the table, trying her hardest to keep the tears from spilling. They saved the world and still it wasn't enough for Helena to come home. No, they wanted to make sure she wasn't going to get idle hands and trying to end the world again.

"Myka, I will return you understand."

Myka looked up, Helena had her duffle bag slung over one shoulder, attempting to look at noble as said her goodbyes. "I just got you back." Myka whispered.

"I will return, Myka." This time her voice cracked a little, the pain was obvious in that slight change of her voice.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know love. One day, we will be able to enjoy being together fully." Helena promised before leaning down and kissing Myka's check. Then she disappeared out the door, leaving Myka alone to shed her tears.

* * *

**Bring Me to Life – Evanescence**

Claudia clutched her chest. No. This was not happening. Leena couldn't be dead. The metronome was destroyed, she couldn't bring her back.

"LEENA!" Claudia screamed, skidding to a halt next to the woman's body, desperately searching for a pulse. "Come back to me, please." She begged. Her heart hurt with the pain of losing the woman who never got to tell the truth to.

"Claudia." It was the faintest whisper, like the breeze passing past her ear. She whipped around desperately looking for source of the whisper.

"Claudia." It came again, this time a little louder and when Claudia whipped around she saw Leena's corporeal form standing a short distance away from her. "We can fix this."

Claudia allowed hope to seep in and she followed the woman through the rows of artifacts until she stopped at the one that was a match to Leena's necklace.

"Tell it your wish."

Claudia held the necklace close and wished for Leena's life. When she looked back up Leena stood before her, not a shadow of herself, but Leena, in full living breathing fashion. Claudia ran at her, dropping the necklace and wrapped the older woman in her arms.

* * *

**Don't Tell Me – Avril Lavigne**

Myka looked up, startled by Mrs. Fredrick's appearance in her parent's book store. Not that being startled by the older woman was anything out of the ordinary.

"Myka, there is someone who would like to talk to you."

She stepped aside and Helena stood behind her.

"Why would you do this?" Myka all but wailed before passing her hand through Helena and realizing she was a hologram.

"Myka, you ought to return to the warehouse." Helena said, sadness was evident in her eyes despite her not corporal form.

"I can't." Myka muttered.

"That is not like you." Helena responded.

"I can't be there without you. Or because of you. I don't know anymore."

Helena shed a tear, watching Myka walk away. "Do you really think you are better off alone?"

* * *

**I Get Off – Halestorm**

Claudia leaned against the head board, her head thrown back listening to the echoing sounds across the hall. Leena's whimpers and stifled screams pushed her closer and closer to the edge, but she would wait. Neither woman had said anything to each other, but an unspoken agreement had been reached. No one was to know that they were together, and as such sharing a room was out of the question. But once the doors closed, all bets were off. If they could hear each other that was enough.

Claudia let her hand slide further south once she heard the almost squeal that was ripped from Leena's throat every time she finally dived into the abyss that was orgasmic pleasure. Almost as soon as she heard the squeal, Claudia was following behind, her own strangled, if slightly muffled, scream echoing through the thin walls of the Bed and Breakfast.

* * *

**All The Things She Said – t.A.T.u.**

Myka sat on the couch, her sister staring holes through her, and her parents giving her that concerned look that only parents could master. She wanted desperately for Helena to be beside her right now, but that was out of the question. One announcement at a time they had both agreed on. Three at once was out of the question.

She took a deep breath, counted to three before she let the word vomit free. "I am gay."

And it hung there.

No one said anything.

"Say something." She begged.

"Was that your announcement? We have known for ages Myka." Her mother finally said.

Myka slumped a little. "Oh."

"Really, was that what this was all about?" Her sister asked.

"Well…" Myka started.

"Well what?" Her father asked, his patients running thin.

"Do you all remember Helena?"

"Of course, the wonderful British woman you said you worked with." Her mother answered.

"Well, erm, she is kind of my girlfriend. She's also kind of, erm, pregnant." Myka said, her hand rubbing the back of her head.

Everyone looked at her, their mouth hanging open. And then everyone talked at once.

"That's not how biology works!" "What do you mean she's kind of pregnant? You either are or you aren't!" "What have you done, Myka? Have you lost your mind?"

Myka tried to melt into the couch. This was going to be a long "vacation".

* * *

**It's Time – Imagine Dragons**

Helena smiled at Myka, dropping her bag at the front door before being tackled by the younger woman.

"Don't rejoice to soon." Helena whispered, wrapping her arms around the woman.

"Don't tell me they are sending you back out."

Helena nodded sadly. "Until I agree that I may have some personality flaws that I need to address."

"Helena, please just do what they want! I can't keep doing this." Myka begged. Once every few months was not enough. She wanted a real relationship and this was killing her.

"I am who I am love. If I was their model agent would you still love me?" She asked placing a kiss on Myka's check.

"I suppose not." Myka admitted, defeat evident in her voice. "How long of a break do you have?"

"Two days."

"Perfect." Myka said pulling her up the stairs to her room, prepared to take full advantage of the woman for the two days.

* * *

**First Date – Blink 182**

Claudia sat at the only dinner in their little corner of hell waiting for Leena. She was jittery and bouncing all over the place, but once Leena opened the door and found her in the crowd everything seemed to halt. Then Leena's smile was directed at her and she melted all over again. Once Leena sat down she was sure she was going to die on the spot but surprisingly she was articulate through the whole meal, only having to mentally kick herself twice for staring at the amazingness that was Leena's cleavage. As they left, she linked her hand with the other woman, walking to through the small area the town laughing called a park. Looking at the stars, Claudia gave herself enough courage to lean in and kiss Leena. Only instead of meeting Leena's lips she tried to make out with her nose, leaving both women laughing, but completely at ease with each other.

* * *

**Addicted – Saving Abel**

Myka's hands slammed against the head board, her back arching off the bed in ways that she shouldn't be physically able to do. Her body ached and the path Helena's tongue was carving was not helping matters. "Please!" Myka begged, only for Helena's hands to move from her ass to her hips and force her back down on the bed.

And oh god. The sounds that were coming from Helena with every stroke, they were driving Myka crazy. The mewing, the slight moans, and the sounds of delight. If she didn't get to the point she needed soon she was going to lose her mind, but she knew Helena was aware of that. Acutely aware of that.

"Please!" She begged again. Her hands slamming back into the bed board when Helena's tongue passed over her clit.

* * *

**This Is Halloween – Marilyn Manson**

Helena was dressed up as little red riding hood, her hand firmly grasped by a little girl wearing a little steampunk costume that Claudia and Helena had made.

"Where is mommy, mama?" The little girl asked, tugging on Helena's hand.

Helena crouched down so she was eye level with her daughter. "I think she is still getting ready baby doll."

"Well tell her to 'urry."

"She told me I had to wait with you." Helena said, pressing a kiss to her forhead before standing back up to see Myka dressed up walking down the stairs.

"What do you think?" Myka asked once she finally got to the bottom. She had dressed up like Sally from The Nightmare before Christmas, and had meticulously done her make up so that it looked like she had stich work all over.

"Mommy is pretty!" Their daughter said, jumping up and down clapping. "Twik or tweat now?"

Helena laughed, picking their daughter up to put her on her side. "Of course lovely."

* * *

**Here's to Us – Halestorm**

Myka and Leena sat in the booth at the bar, watching their loves dancing together.

"You don't think they would ever leave us for each other do you?" Myka asked.

"I don't think so. If they do we would just have to get together to get back at them." Leena answered, throwing back another shot of tequila.

Myka agreed watching the two women. It was nice to watch them be so happy and carefree. The past few months had been hell on everyone, but mostly on Claudia and Leena. To see Claudia not so downtrodden was good, and it was time they finally realized the deserved a night off to drink and just toast themselves.


End file.
